A Boogie Wit da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Vaction


BaeCation- A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie Pt. 7

Erik Killmonger X Reader

 **Sunday night**

"Okay I was thinking this white shirt, theses grey pants and my black high top Air forces?" "EW no." you respond not even looking up at him, "okay, what about black muscle shirt, tan pants and," you didn't even let him finish, "hell No!" you said while giving him the screw face. "Then what?" he scoffed "move for you hurt yourself." Erik sits on the bed and watches you work; you pick out his Bel-Air Academy jersey with 's number '14', denim jeans and Pure Money 4s you laid out a thin gold chain for him, he stands up next to you to look at the outcome, "damn baby!" he said with excitement with his hand over his mouth, "I should let you dress me more often." He says looking at you, "you can't afford my skills." You chuckle "This one on the house," you giggle "go get me four black small rubber bands." You pointed to your hair supply bag, he hands you the rubber bands, "Sit" you command "hold up I aint no fuckin dog." He scoffed, "do you want me to finish this look? Or what?" you said with an attitude, Erik rolled his eyes and sat between your legs you put four cornrows in his hair, "go look." Said while pointing at the bathroom "Yo so check it you can quit your job at the mall and just do my hair and pick out my clothes." He said with a serious face, "yeah, no." you replied "you got talent baby." He said taking your hand is his, "did you forget we live in city where everybody and they moms do that shit, I do it for fun E thank you but I'm good." You kissed his forehead and went into the bathroom. " look I'm just saying you can do it better than them, I see how your eyes light up when you drag me to go shopping or when you helping out some teenage girl find the perfect interview outfit." You looked at your braids in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with them, "should I do a Ninja bun or leave it down?" you asked completely ignoring him, Erik rolls his eyes " I guess the Ninja bun" he shrugs, " look I'm happy with what I do besides you know I'm looking for a second job." You placed your arms around his neck, "I'm good." You kissed him, "but bae. "Erik whined, "we can talk about this later I got your life together I still gotta get mines." you turn to face the mirror and began to do your hair.

"Yo (Y/N) I'm going to run out and get some stuff for tonight, I'll be right back ya ass better be ready when I get back." Erik yell from outside the bathroom, he already showered and did his get ready ritual, " okay" you yell over the running water; you get out the shower and begin getting ready, you spray yourself with warm vanilla body spray, you let that sit for a few seconds then you put on the warm vanilla lotion rub it in all the way then let that sit on your skin then finally you spray yourself with the warm vanilla glitter spray to give your brown skin an extra glow( this is me tbh when I go out be smelling like a cavity). After you that you put on your makeup, nothing too heavy a natural face (plus I know nothing about makeup the most I'll do is some lip gloss and mascara that's it), your eyebrows are perfectly done your eyeliner is so sharp you can cut a bitch and your highlight so bright the sun would be hating. You go to your suit case and find a cotton candy pink bodycon dress you go to find shoes you find your favorite pair of gold heels and you put them, right on time too. "Damn, baby." Erik says, taking in your outfit, "I'm almost done." You say blushing; you put on your gold choker, your endless Alex and Ani bracelets and your hooped ear rings. "Okay, what do you think?" posing "I think we really don't have to go out tonight we can just have our own little club here in the room." He says walking towards you slowly, "I think the hell not" you say stopping him before he got closer, "plus you promised," you pouted with puppy dog eyes. Erik let out a sigh, " fine Yo," he huffed, you jumped up and down in excitement, " so what's in the bag?" you asked curiously, Erik lips curved into a smile, he took out a bottle of Hennessy, " who drinking that?" you asked with a you got me fucked up face ( I drink Henny mamma didn't raise no pussy.) "Don't worry ma I got something for you too." He said laughing he pulled out two small bottles of Patron, "oh you trying to make our daughter tonight?" you laugh, he didn't answer he unscrewed the top to his bottle, you did the same. "A toast, to love, happiness and a lit ass night." Erik said grinning; you both take a shot from your bottles, and then kissed.

Six shots later you were kind of buzzed, Erik had the same amount of shots as you but he's fine, "you ready to go?" he ask in a deep voice in your ear, "Ite pineapple head don't start no shit you can't finish." You giggle. He looked at you with lust, he took a big gulp of Hennessy almost fining it there was a little left so you took the bottle from him and drank what was left. With a raise of both of his eyebrows and the look of love in his eyes he ask "oh word that's how we doing it tonight?" you stand up and grab your clutch "you coming or what?" you ask standing by the door, you didn't have to ask twice Erik shot up so fast he was at the door in seconds. As you walked down the hallway Erik was recording you walking, "aye, aye ma you got a niggah?" he yelled down the hallway, " yerrrrrd!" he called to you, you turned around and rolled your eyes at him in embarrassment. "You are so fuckin extra E" "so last time I checked you like that shit." He said smirking, you rolled your eyes again, "you keep rolling them pretty brown eyes I'll give you a real reason to roll them shits." You acted like you were in shocked, but you were getting turned on.

"So what club are we going to?" you asked "I don't know all I know it plays good music, and have good drinks that's what the girl at the desk said she gave me the address." Erik said you were feeling good so you didn't ask anymore question, you just wanted to go out and have a good time, "so let me ask you something baby girl." Erik asked "wassup?" you reply "do you got panties on tonight?" he asked licking his lips, you licked your lips back at him, "what do you think." You say in a sexy tone, Erik laughed and kept driving.

You reached the club it was a big white building with the name in the front, Club lust, Erik parked the car and got out and open the door for you, you pulled down your dress and walk to the line, Erik pulled out his phone and took a picture of you, you acted shy with all the attention he was giving you. You get in the club and its huge the bar was up a min flight of stairs the VIP sections where huge, the dance floor was packed with people and the DJ was playing the latest hip hop song Erik looked a little uneasy, "you okay?" you ask him, " yea I'm ite" he responds , " come on let's get you a drink" you say smiling you take his hand and lead him to the bar " hi I'll have a jolly rancher and he'll have Hennessey on the rocks" you told the bartender, " are you sure you okay baby?" you said with a look of concern on your face. "Look ma don't worry bout me, daddy is fine." He says licking his lips, the bartender returns with your drinks and you both drink.

As you sip your drink a familiar beat comes on, Erik shakes his head "Bae if you love me please don't." You tilled your head and smiled, "Bae please don't, and I'm begging you." He pleaded with praying hands, but it was too late "CASH MONEY RECORDS TAKEIN OVER FOR THE 99s 00s!" Erik shook his head as you began to dance on him, tongue out, you are grinding your ass on his manhood dipping and rolling your hips to the beat. He accepted what was happening and took a sip of his drink and let you grind on him, he looked back at the bartender to say give him another drink, and he got his drink and enjoyed his lap dance. Finally Erik was feeling the Hennessy and loosened up a little, "Come on ma lets go to the dance floor." He whispered in your ear, you order a long Inland mango and went to the dance floor. You got to the dance floor the next song that played was Freak Hoe, you began dancing with your tongue out ( this is me when I'm drunk I turn into a stripper and I give no fucks) Erik is enjoying the show he grabs you by your hips, then Work comes on your Caribbean side comes out you roll your hips into his manhood, grabs your hips he meets your movements and his tongue is now out you see his gold caps a little as you look back at him, yall both are so extra on the dance floor the other partiers are now looking at you, you both don't give a damn, the next song that plays is Liquor by Chis Brown, I'm going to get another drink." You say, Erik only saw your mouth moving, but the way that pink dress clung to your womanly figure, the way your lips where shinning under the club lights, the way your eyes had a twinkle in them, " Erik did you hear me? I'm going to the bar." You repeated, "Oh, yeah I need a drink too." He said snapping out of his daydream.

You make your way to the bar and order another Long Inland, Erik gets another Henny on the rocks, you're playing with the straw; " I don't know if it's the Liquor, that dress or it's you but I'm ready to get up outta here and fuck you." He whispers in your ear, " I know you felt how hard I was getting, all I kept thinking about is how this dress would look way better on the floor." His words sent chills through your body, you too where having your own thoughts, how good his face would look in your womanhood, how his tongue would feel playing with your clit, just thinking about him eating you like the last meal got you wet. "So check this out ma, I'm going to go to the bathroom, and by the time I come back that drink better be gone." He growled in your ear, you couldn't say anything cause there was nothing to say.

Erik left and you watched him walk away, ugh that fuckin walk of his that damn dip of his you bit your lip knowing the reason why he had a dip, that thang was big and you just could not wait to have all eight inches inside of you, as you sipped on your drink you felt a unwanted hand touch you, you turn around with the heaviest bitch face you ever gave it was a male colonizer smelling like wet dog and years of privilege, " Hey my black queen." He says sluggishly he was clearly drunk and you just looked at him in pure disgust " you looking real good baby, you got a man?" he asked moving closer to you, moved back, " come on baby don't be rude, I just want to get to know you." He reaches for one of your braids, a hand shot from in back of you, it was Erik. "Nah, she good." Erik's voice was deep but when he spoke to this colonizer it was a scary deep. "You okay baby?" He asked you his eyes still burning into the drunken man Erik still had him by the wrist, you shook your head and placed your hand on Erik wrist to let the man go, "baby I'm fine, let's just go ok" You pleaded. Erick let go of the man you walked pass the man; Erik made sure that he bumped into the man before leaving, "Well if your bitch wasn't dressed like a slut random guys wouldn't walk up to her!" the drunken man spat, before you could tell him to let it go Erik ran back over to the man, "you wanna run that shit by me one more time?" Erik was towering over the man, people began to stare, "I said if your bitch had some respect for you." He didn't even finish his sentence; Erik punched him clear in his mouth pop! The sound of Erik fist hitting this man's jaw scared you. The man didn't go down from the first hit he kept talking shit," your bitch over there must hit harder than you!" He yelled, you get in between them "baby look at me fuck this dude let's just go." Fear was in your eyes, all Erik saw was red, "Yo (Y/N) move the fuck outta the way!" he yelled at you, Erik has never yelled at you not like this, you felt tears building up in your eyes, Erik pushed you out the way and lunged at the guy landing hit after hit, punch after punch, the man tried to fight back but he was no match for Erik.

People in the club were recording the fight, security reached Erik and the man Erik is on top of him beating him, it took three of them to get Erik off of the man, and you follow security to the door, "thank you I got it from here." You pull Erik out of the club before they call the cops, once you are out of the clubs view you let his hand. "Yo! Yo! (Y/N) you didn't answer him you just walked faster to the car, you reached the car, "Yo baby, I know you not mad at me for defending you?" he was in front of you, you didn't look at him or answer him. He tried to touch you but you pulled away from him, " so you mad now?" he asked again still no answer, he was getting mad again, " you better answer me(Y/N) " he scoffed you sighed your arms were folded, " how can you be that stupid?" your voice was shaky , " how was I being stupid? That wet fuckin dog disrespected you!" he spat, "so what N'Jdaka!" you spat back, Erik was in shock you only called him his real name when you had sex but now hearing his name in anger made him feel some kind of way, " you never used my real name in anger before" he said in a quite tone. "You think all issue can be fixed with fighting, you don't think, you never think." Your voice was cracking trying to hold back tears. "What if he had a gun? What if he had a fuckin knife?" you are now looking at him with eyes full of tears, "I'm not mad that you stood up to me I'm mad cause you weren't thinking, you could have just walked away." You pushed him, he only moved a little, "they were going to call the cops on you, and you know how the cops treat black men." You whipped tears from your face, "for that moment you were only thinking for the now, so you decided that you would take a risk of leaving me over some dumb ass that we aren't going to see again!" you yelled he walked closer " I'm sorry, I really am, you are right I should have walked away, baby I'm sorry." He pleaded for your forgiveness.

"What can I do to fix it?" he asked, you weren't looking at him anymore, "nothing I just wanna go back to the room and go to sleep." You said sniffing. You stood in silent, Erik's eyes are glued on you he was thinking about how he can make it up to you, he hated when you were mad at him, he hated knowing that he caused you to cry and it wasn't in pleasure an idea popped in his head, "did I tell you how fine you look in that dress?" he said in a low tone, you said nothing, you just looked up at him then rolled your eyes. He was checking you out you turned to open the car door, but you felt Erik's body heat, he was close so close you could taste his sent. Your hand was on the door handle, your eyes were close trying not to give into him, his breath hit your neck it makes you bite your bottom lip, he begins to kiss your neck heavily, one hand cupping your breast the other making its way to your womanhood, " Erik-what are-" you try to get out your thoughts but you were falling under his spell, he's still kissing, sucking and biting at your neck he's toying with your now hard nipple his other hand has made its way to your pearl, his middle finger flicked at the nub, "Erik what do you think you are doing?" You ask breathlessly. In a deep tone he asked in your ear "what? You don't like when daddy touches you there?"


End file.
